Can We keep this Secret?
by DangerousButterflies
Summary: On a field trip to a french school of the arts, new feelings are awakened that wasn't noticed before. Once it is embraced, secrets are kept, friendships are on the line of corruption, and no one is to be trusted. Is keeping this a secret really worth losing it all? (Bori story with a bit of Bade in the beginning. Also Cabbie is developed)
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**April 1**

_"What is this?" Jade yelled. She angrily pushed her hair out of her face and stormed up towards the two people in front of her. She noticed Cat cowered in the back ground and turned on her, "You was in on it too?" _

_Cat backed up into Robbie and whimpered, "They knew our secret, so I kept my mouth close." _

_"Um, may I ask what is going on?" Andre raised his arms, indicating that he was just as confused as Jade. The moment he noticed the thing that was in Jade's hand, his eyes widen, "Hey what are you doing with that?"_

_"Oh, shut up." Jade whipped around to face Andre. She was trying her best to force the tears to stay in, but the harder she tried, the more her eyes stung, "Where's Beck and Tori?" _

_Robbie pointed in the direction that Beck and Tori left, "They went to the carnival. We were about to go too, but by the time we made it out the building, they were gone." Jade's and immediately went straight for her pocket, pulling out Sikowitz's keys_

_ "I'm glad I kept these. Let's go, we have a date to crash." _

_The others followed closely behind as Jade made a beeline for Sikowitz's car. She then pressed the unlock button on the key and forcefully opened the car door._

_"Jade," Cat whimpered._

_"What?"_

_The Girl wiped her nose and sniffed, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

**_Hey_****people! Okay, I decided to let the prologue be what is already happening. The later chapters are leading up to this one. I thought that maybe I should do something a little different and start the story off with some foreshadowing. Hope you like it.~Erika.**


	2. The Surprise

**One Month Earlier **

**March 1**

"Ouch! Jade, you rolled that thing on my foot,"Tori stopped pulling the projector rubbed the toe of her shoe. A sly grin appeared on Jade's face as she continued to push the projector towards Sikowitz class.

"Oh have I? That must have hurt really bad." The dark-haired girl looked over her shoulder at her nemesis and rolled her eyes as she struggled to get the projector by the class door, "Go tell your mommy about it."

Tori pouted, "I'm not telling my Mommy." She then let go of her foot, still debating on whether she should open the door for Jade after that little stunt she just pulled. Tori opened it anyway, knowing that she didn't have that kind of meaness in her.

Opening the door, Tori stepped aside, allowing Jade to walk in first, "What? I can't even get a thank you?"

Jade shrugged and pushed the cart inside if the classroom, "You could, but you aren't getting one." Tori sighed, not even feeling like arguing with Jade. They've been down this road many times before.

'Tori walked in after Jade and closed the door softly behind her.

"Finally girls! What took you so long?" Sikowitz asked, retrieving the projector from Jade and pulling it to the front of the class. Tori sighed and claimed her normal seat at the front of the class.

"Injuries."

Sikowitz gave her an odd look, but dismissed it as he began tinkling with the cords from the projector and his laptop. Beck leaned over in his chair and gave her a pitiful look.

"What did she do this time?"

Tori glanced at Jade as she was typing something on her phone, " She ran over my foot with the projector cart." Beck rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll have a talk with her later."

When they turned their head back towards the front, they noticed that Sikowitz was entangled in the cords. The teacher held his arms up helplessly and gave them a guilty smile.

"Anyone wants to help out an old man?"

All heads turned to Robbie.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked around, "Fine, I'll hook it up." Robbie got up from his seat beside Cat and dragged up to the front, " The only thing you have to do is plug-in the audio-video cord and plug-in the adaptor." Robbie plugged in the cords, straightened up the screen, and turned the projector on.

Sikowitz cleared his throat, "Well, that was simple." The old man scratched at his head and crossed his arms, "So, who knows why we have this gigantic board in the middle of the room?"

No one answered.

Sikowitz looked around the class waiting, "Well, why isn't anyone responding?" He raised his arms and began waving them around like he was some type of mad man.

Andre raised an eyebrow, "Um, maybe it's the fact that we don't know why the board is in here and we're waiting on you to tell us."

Realization struck the teacher. Sikowitz walked over to his laptop and clicked on a file that was entitled 'The Surprize.' He maximized the screen and walked back towards the board.

"Alrighty. This is the surprize that I've hinted on since the second semester started. I, as well as Anthony from the music department, decided that this year our classes have been exceptional." The weird guy did a little jig all the back to the computer causing his students eyebrows to raise. Sikowitz turned the slide showing an old, but very prestigious looking building. The teacher raised his arm towards the board, "This is La Masison De L'Art, translated in english...Home of the Arts."

Tori smiled and brushed back the hair that fell in her face, "So, we're going to France?"

"Um...no."

The smile wiped off her face as she sat back and pouted. Jade smirked and crossed her arms in contentment, "Ha."

Sikowitz rested his foot on an empty chair in the front and looked out towards his class, "It was the plan though, you know to fly you all to France, but Helen said that she's not ready to dig inside the school's funds." The teacher clasped his hands together, "However, we did convince her to let us visit the schools branch off in Portland. Now, I must warn you that-"

Andre stood up and held up both of his hands, "Wait, wait, wait. Dont tell me we're going to another field trip like the last one."

Sikowitz set his foot back on the ground and clasped his hands behind his back, "I didnt say that. I was about to say that I must warn you that the branch off isnt as beautiful as the building this building." He motioned towards the picture on the screen, "But it serves the same purpose."

"So, what are we going to do there?" Beck asked, scratching at his arm.

Sikowitz shrugged, " I have no clue," he clapped his hands together, "Now, you are a bird stuck in a cage, ACTION!"

* * *

"Ow, my head hurts," Cat whined to Robbie as he walked her to her locker to change out books. Robbie held her bags as she turned the combination lock.

"Maybe it's because you were jumping up and down so much in Sikowitz class last period." Robbie handed Cat her bags and walked her over to the vending machine, "I'll buy you a water."

Cat smiled, "Thanks."

Robbie placedthe quarters in and pressed the button for water. A few seconds later, the water vended out and he picked it up, handing it over to Cat.

"No problem."

Cat opened the water and took a huge gulp. She wiped her mouth and screwed the lid back on, "Okay, you can take me to class now."

Robbie nodded and waved towards the direction of the classroom, "Shall we?"

Cat giggled, "We shall."

Cat smiled up at her friend, wondering how much longer she can hidhearer feelings.


	3. A lunch date with Sikowitz

**Lunch Time with Sikowitz **

**Later that day...**

"Tori, wait up!"

Tori stopped, mid- step, turning around to see who was calling her. She noticed Beck jogging to catch up.

"Oh, hey Beck." Tori clutched tighter unto the books in her arms as Beck caught up with her. He pushed his hair back with one hand and sighed once his step was synchronized with Tori's.

"Hey." The boy pushed his hands into his pockets and walked out the door beside Tori, "You know we have a lunch date with Sikowitz right?"

Tori raised an eyebrow and turned her head to face her friend, "A date with Sikowitz? Since when?"

Beck laughed at the girl's expression and shrugged, "It's to discuss the field trip. Only a selected few will be going. You know, those of us who actually participate in class."

Tori smiled and looked at the table, noticing that their friends wasn't sitting at the table they normally sit at, "Well, what time should we meet him?"

Beck glanced at his watch and sighed, "A quarter to right now."

Tori looked at his arm, about to lock arms with him before she remembered the repercussions. She sighed and squeezed the books in her arms tighter, "Well, let's get going then."

The two turned back around and opened the slide glass door. Beck waited for Tori to walk thrugh before he did and closed the door behind him.

"So, why are we having lunch with Sikowitz in the first place?" Tori pulled up her jeans a little.

Beck scratched at his nose, "I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet that it has something to do with the trip."

Tori nodded, "Yeah, I should've figured."

They turned the corner and approached the door with Sikowitz name printed out in huge letters. Tori opened the door and stepped in, to be greeted by the smell of pizza and Peppy Cola. Robbie and Cat was in the far corner,laughing and talking, while Sikowitz was in front of the pizza box with Anthony,stuffing pizza in his mouth.

When Jade turned and found her boyfriend shutting the door after him, she immediately left her chair from beside Olivia, (one of the few girls Jade gets along with from out of Anthony's class) and pulled him over to a box to get slice of pizza.

Tori waited until everyone was settled before she got herself a slice and sat down.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves?" Anthony asked, gulping down a can of soda.

Andre stood up to throw his plate in the trash, "Yeah, but why are we here?"

Sikowitz clasped his hands together and rocked on his feet, "Good question. There are something's that I wanted to share with you without the extra...people."

Anthony nodded and wiped his mouth, "Yeah. Only the people here now is going to participate in what Erwin and I have planned. Now, we have convinced Helen to let the rest of the students visit the branch off in Portland, but after pulling some stringsthere and there, she has allowed us to take ten students to La Masison de L'Art. Erwin and I had hand picked you students ourselves."

Tori chewed on the bottom of her lip to keep herself from screaming in excitement. She placed the pizza back on her plate, unable to eat anymore, "So you're saying that we are going to France?"

Sikowitz nodded.

"Ep!" Tori squeaked. Beck looked over towards her, giving her a slight smile. Tori returned the smile back.

"We leave in two weeks. Iknow that it's such a short notice, but since the others are leaving for their trip next week, we thought that it was only practical to go the week after." Anthony sat down in a chair at the front of the class and wiped at his forehead, "That and the fact that your trip is four weeks long."

Jade crossed her arms and frowned,"Why that long?"

Robbie smirked and leaned back in the chair he occupied beside Cat, "Isn't it obvious? They want to enjoy four weeks away from this place. If they go away for a week with the others and leave four weeks with us, they have a little over a month of vacation."

Anthony laughed and shook his head, "Even though that is true, you'll be learning at this school. If you think Hollywood Arts has it made, just wait."

Tori stood up and threw away the remaining bits of her pizza, "So, we'll be doing this strengthen our specialities?"

"Yup."

Sikowitz stood back up and wiped his hands on his pants, "Alright people, lunch is OVER!" The old man began passing around a trash can for the students to empty their plates in, "Hurry up, the bell is about to ring!"

Tori picked up her books and backpack before heading back towards the and Beck followed closely behind.

"Oh Jade," Tori smiled, remembering what Jade had did to her earlier that morning. Jade crossed her arms and huffed.

"What?"

Tori lips curled higher as she press her books to her chest, "Ha!"

* * *

Cat stood up from her seat, heading to throw her things in the trash. Robbie casually stood up also, reaching for the plate in the red head's hands.

"I got it."

Cat smiled and picked up her bags off the floor, sliding the straps up on her tiny shoulders, "Thanks Robbie."

The boy returned the smile and left to throw this plates in the trash. Cat furrowed her eyebrows together as she waited for Robbie to come back. She might not be the brightest crayon in the pack, but she was starting to notice a difference in Robbie. All of a sudden he wants to do things for her, walk her to class, and hang out after school. Alone. With only her.

The red head smirked as she finally began to come unto realization, "I bet he likes me." Cat's smirk turned into a full blown smile as she watch Robbie approach her again. Once he was near her, he reached for her backpaher and pulled it off of her shoulder.

"What?" Robbie raised an eyebrow, beginning to become weirded out by the way Cat was smiling at him.

Cat shrugged and wiped her hands off on her pink dress, "Oh nothing, I just know your secret!"

Robbie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What secret?"

Cat dismissed the question and gently tugged at the boy's arm, pulling him out of the door.

"Come on, you got to walk me to class."


	4. I Know You Like Him

**I know You like him...**

Later that day, Tori glanced at the clock and noticed the time. The crew was going to be here at any moment, ready to hang out at her place, but she didn't have anything set up. Hopping off the bed, Tori pulled her glasses off and set them on top of her Acting 101 text book. She opened her room door and softly pattered to the kitchen, hoping not to interrupt her obnoxious sister. The burning smell from the kitchen indicated that she was a little too late.

"Trina, what are you doing?!" Tori covered her nose and stomped into the kitchen, struggling to keep the smoke from suffocating her.

Trina frowned and held up a pan of burnt French fries. They still had the peeling on them and was cut into choppy little strips, "I was planning on baking fries for this new boy I met at the North Ridge Mall, Mark, but I fell asleep and they stayed on 350 for an hour."

Tori rolled her eyes at her sister and grabbed the pan from her hands, instantly dropping it from the heat, "You didn't tell me it was still hot!"

Trina groaned and bent down to start picking up the fallen food, "You never asked."

At this statement, Tori rolled her eyes and marched off to the sink, rinsing her hands off to cool them. She then wiped her hands off on her jeans and walked to the cabinet to get a bag of chips.

Trina placed the fries back on the pan and set if down on the counter. She then took off the oven mitts and them on the table.

"Ah, Trina! Now the house reeks of burnt potatoes. My friends are going to be here shortly you know," Tori opened the cabinet and pulled out six Peppy Colas before heading into the living room to prepare.

Trina rolled her eyes at her sister and pulled chicken left over pizza they ate the previous night, "Um, no. They aren't. You have your friends over anytime you want to, so tonight I have a date...I have the house."

Tori shook her head and went to the DVD stand to select a movie for them to each later. She refused to argue with her sister at his point. If everything ends up going normally, this Mark fellow will finally come to his senses and dump Trina before they even have a first date.

Trina frowned and crossed her arms at her sister's silence, "How come you never go to your friends house, they always congregate here, irritating me."

Tori shrugged, "I guess they like it better here. Anyway, you don't seen to have a problem seeing Beck."

A slight smile formed on Trina's lips as she plopped down on the couch and crossed her legs, "Well, I do enjoy a good view of Beck, but don't act like you don't either."

"What?" Tori eyes became as wide as two fifty cent pieces, "I don't, he's my friend and Jade's my friend...sorta."

Trina rolled her eyes and plopped on the couch facing her sister, "Tori. I think it's finally time to have the talk."

"I already know about sex Trina, you don't have to tell me about the birds and the bees...in that very vivid way you did the last time." Tori crossed her arms and sat on the couch beside her sister. She checked the clock, noticing that the crew should be here any minute.

"Not that you dork, I mean boy issues. Now, I know you really like Beck and from what you told me earlier, I know he likes you. Unfortunately, he choose the closet thing he could get that was associated with me."

Tori rolled her eyes at her sister's comment.

"I know you deny it, but let's be honest, it's not hard to tell that you like him."

A small thud knocked on the door, relieving Tori of this very uncomfortable conversation. She jumped up and basically ran to the door to be greeted by all five of her friends.

"Hey Tori!" Cat threw her arms around Tori's neck, almost choking her.

"Hey. Um, you an invite yourselves in." the red head released her grip and grabbed Robbie's hand, (something she began doing quite often) and pulled him into the house and dragged him over to the couch.

Jade huffed and pushed past Tori before Andre and Beck walked in.

Trina stood up off the couch and motioned towards the kitchen, "If you're looking for me, I'll be in the kitchen. Call me when Mark gets here."

Tori waved her sister off.

"Who's Mark?" Beck reached for a Peppy Cola and cracked it open.

Tori shrugged and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, "Some guy she met at the mall and is having over for a date."

Jade smirked, "A date? Who'd want that?"

Tori frowned at the comment Jade made about her sister, but she kept her mouth shut. The girl, however, turned her attention back towards the television as the movie began to play.

* * *

Trina was in a hurry. She just the text from Mark saying that he was on her street, There was no time to throw the fries in the trash can now. Hopefully he'll get over the fact that the chicken is cold, the fries are burnt, and the fact that they fell on the floor. It's too late to cook some more.

The brunette hurriedly set the plates on the table and went to the fridge to pour some tea.

"Trina, Mark's here," Tori called from the living room. Trina ran her fingers through her hair and ripped off the apron. Within a few seconds, the tall, handsome guy she met at the mall was standing in the kitchen facing her. A small smile formed on his lips as his eyes finally landed on her.

"Um, hi." The boy stood there awkwardly. Trina returned the smile and motioned towards the table.

"Oh hey Mark. I was just putting out the food that my sister _Tori_ prepared for us tonight."_  
_


	5. Fortune Cookie

**Hey!I must warn you, it's going to take a while for Bori's relationship to develop. I want to make the story as realistic as possible. Oh...and this chapter is going to be kind of long. xoxo  
**

**Fortune Cookie  
**

**March 1st (still)**_**  
**_

"Trina, the guys and I are heading out for some food," Tori shouted from the living room. Everyone was already out the door, getting into their cars.

"I don't care, just don't bother me," The eldest Vega sister yelled from her spot in the kitchen. Tori rolled her eyes at her sister's attitude, something she's become quite accustom to and walked out the front door closing it behind her. Hopefully Trina will lock it later.

A gust of wind brushed against h er face as she stepped onto the first step and walked off the porch, heading towards Andre's car. Maybe this will eliminate some of the jealousy rays Jade would most likely throw her way the whole ride if she carpool with Beck.

"Mind if I join you?" Tori smiled a her friend. Andre returned the smile and gestured towards the car.

"Be my guest. But I must warn you, Grandma wasted her soda one the passenger's side of the car so you might want to get the towel from the back seat." Tori furrowed her eyebrows, afraid to even ask why Andre's grandmother wasted her soda in the front seat. Instead of prying for more details she just shook her head and opened one of the back doors before pulling out a towel and placing it in the seat of the front chair.

"Alrighty." Tori hopped in the car and closed the door, comfortably settling down, "Off to Nozu's."

Andre shook his head and cranked up the car, "I think not. The others suggested that we should change up the scenery a little, so we're going to the Food Court and order some Chinese food."

Tori buckled up her seat belt, "Fine. To the Food Court we go!" Andre chuckled at his friend and followed Beck's car out of the driveway.

* * *

"Beck, I don't want to eat at the food court." Jade pouted stubbornly from the passenger's side, "How come we always have to be surrounded by Vega and the others. Why cant we just spend sometime. Alone. Together." She added emphasis on 'together'.

Beck sighed and paused at a stop sign. He couldn't bring himself to remind Jade that every time they spend time alone, she end up finding little things to make an argument about. They've been cooperating well together so far, and he isn't sure if he's willing to take that risk yet.

"We'll spend sometime together soon. Scouts honor," He playfully saluted and continued to drive, "We're just hanging out with some friends."

Jade frowned and crossed her arms, indicating that she doesn't agree with his logic.

"Hanging out with some friends? Beck, we hang out at Tori's house almost every night. When we're not over there, we're at some restaurant hanging out. All of us. The only thing I'm asking for is a little Jade and Beck time."

Beck nodded, seeing things from Jade's point of view. "Okay, I see your point. I promise that I'll spend every moment in France with you. How does that sound?" He offered his girlfriend a small smile, half expecting one back. He didn't get it. Jade just gave him an expressionless glance and rolled her dark eyes.

"That sounds clustering. You know I'm claustrophobic." Jade joked, slightly smiling at her boyfriend.

Beck chuckled and shook his head. Now this is the Jade he fell in love with. The girl that liked joking around and hanging out without the fighting. "Fine, be that way."

"I will."

Jade smirked and adverted her attention out the window, noticing the mall lights slowly coming into view.

"Here we go." Beck pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space close to the door. Robbie and Andre pulled in beside Beck's truck, "Promise me you'll be nice to Tori once we get inside." Jade paused a second, thinking over her boyfriend's suggestion. The girl looked over at Beck and slightly frowned.

"I can't promise that. She always end up pissing me off by the end of the night."

"Come on...for me. I made you a promise, the least you can do is make one to me. Only this one time. That's all I'm asking." Beck clasped his hands in front of him, almost begging-like. Even though he know Jade is not a sucker for any type of puppy face, he hoped that it will work because the night is already going well.

"Fine." Jade stated reluctantly.

"Thanks babe!" Beck unclasped his hands and leaned over to give Jade a soft peck on the cheek.

* * *

"The door is on Child Safety Lock," Andre finally told Tori after watching her struggle to open the car door for about three whole minutes. Tori turned towards him angry-like with her face red from frustration. This caused Andre to burst out in laughter, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Andre shrugged and opened his door, going around to open the door his friend, "Well, it was kinda funny watching you try to open it. "

Tori stepped out into the cold air, instantly regretting not bringing her jacket along, "Why do you have Child Safety Lock on the door anyway. You don't have a kid.

Andre closed the door behind Tori and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "My grandma likes to try and escape every time she rides in a car, so I like to keep the lock on so she wont open the door. "

Tori nodded at this new piece of information her friend gave her as they quickened they're pace to catch up with the others.

"My mom is going to watch her when we leave for just in case purposes."

"Oh."

They walked into the building and saw the other four standing outside of the Food Court waiting for them. Cat's face lit up when she saw them.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I THOUGHT YOU TWO GOT LOST! ANDRE, TORI OVER HERE!" Jade's hand quickly covered Cat's mouth as she told the small red head to shut up. People was starting to throw weird glances their way.

"Oh Cat." Tori giggled and grabbed Andre's arm, pulling him towards the crew.

"What took you too so long? You had us waiting for about five minutes." Beck linked his arms with Jade's as they stood in the entrance of the Food Court. Tori frowned playfully and motioned towards Andre.

"Some one watched me struggle to open the car door for three minutes, then he decided to tell me that it have Child Safety Lock on it."

Andre bit back the smile that was about to escape his lips, "Well, we're here now. Let's eat!"

The crew laughed and walked into the Food Court. Beck looked around at the different types of food they have to offer and turned to Jade.

"I'm having Chinese, you?"

Jade nodded, "I'll have what you're having and we're sitting over there." She motioned towards the booth in the far back and left to go claim the seat.

"Ok."

"Hey, Chinese sounds good," Tori piped in following behind Beck as he walked off towards the Chinese counter.

"Cat, you want to come get some chicken with me?" Robbie asked, walking towards the ChiCken In a Box line. The red head nodded and quickly followed after.

* * *

"That'll be 12.49." The lady at the counter held out her petite hand, waiting for Beck to give her the money.

He counted the money out and handed it over, "12.49 even."

The girl rolled her eyes, typed something into the cash register and printed out a receipt.

Once she was out of ear shot, Tori scuffed, "Attitude much?"

"I know, right?" Beck chuckled, "I'm afraid she's going to spit in my food now."

Tori laughed and leaned on the counter, waiting for her food. She toyed with her fingers as she waited.

"Yeah, well Jade would kill her if she found anything in her food."

"Yeah, that sounds like something she'd do."

The were quiet for a few minutes before Tori pointed to a bowl full of fortune cookies.

"Hey, wanna cookie?" She picked one up and handed it over to Beck, then picked one up for herself.

Beck ripped open the plastic and cracked the cookie open.

"Read your fortune." Tori pressed, mimicking Beck's motions as she opened the tiny package.

The boy stuffed the broken cookie in his mouth and unfolded the tiny piece of paper, "It says: Bad things happen to those who do wrong to others. What does that mean?"

Tori smiled, "Maybe that's a warning for Jade. You know, if she keeps being mean to people, she'll meet her match." This comment slightly offended Beck, but he pushed it aside and tried to smile it off.

"Your turn."

Tori unfolded the paper and read aloud, "Fate avoids no one, why try to run away?"

Beck rolled his eyes as the girl came back with their food. Tori grabbed her bag and cup, noticing that everyone is already seated at the table Jade choose, "These fortune cookies are wacky tonight."

"Yeah, strange. Whatever."


End file.
